fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tateshiro
Tateshiro (盾白 Tateshiro) is a Dark Mage from the Seraphim Order guild and a second-in-command of Team Grand Chariot. Appearance Tateshiro is a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair. He wears a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a black watch on his right wrist, and a scarf tied around his neck. Tateshiro holds his Celestial Spirit Gate Keys inside his leather brown key-chain bag case. Tateshiro also wears a necklace with a charm, shaped like a Seraphim Order's guild crest, hidden underneath his shirt. Personality .]] Among Team Grand Chariot, Tateshiro is shown to be the most level-headed. He cares about his allies greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off. Tateshiro is also very loyal to his allies, prioritizing their safety above all else, even his life. Likewise, he is extremely loyal to his guild - Seraphim Order. In battle, Tateshiro prefers to use defense-oriented magic, often relying on his Celestial Spirits to go into combat while he supports them with his Barrier Magic, which gave him the nickname White Shield of Justice. He thinks of the Celestial Spirits he possesses as his comrades and family, and is shown to be very caring of them, even getting angered when other Celestial Spirit Mages treat not only his, but their own spirits with disrespect. Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic (結界魔法 Kekkai Mahō): Tateshiro's skill in this particular magic made him known as the White Shield of Justice. The Dark Mage was taught this magic by Zubeneschamali, the Weighing Scales — a Constellation Spirit he has a contract with, who also possesses the ability to use such magic. Using this magic, Tateshiro can create a variety of highly defensive spells, although combat-related spells of this magic are also available for him to use. He can also create long-range barriers to locate known individuals or signatures. *'"Sensing Barrier"' (感知結界 Kanchi Kekkai) — Tateshiro creates an invisible dome-shaped barrier over a large radius of the surrounding area, which allows him to locate individuals, as long as the user knows their ethernano signatures. The barrier can also detect and notify Tateshiro when an unrecognizable mage enters the radius within the barrier. Despite its usefulness, when he uses this spell, Tateshiro must remain immobile, or within a certain range from the spot in which the spell was activated. *'"White Dome of Magnificent Nothingness"' (白竜岩堂無 Hakugan Dōmu) — Tateshiro conjures a white self-repairing dome-shaped barrier to shield himself and his team-mates from incoming spells. It is said that the barrier is very sturdy, being strong enough to withstand many explosive attacks without sustaining noticeable damage. Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Tateshiro is a highly capable Celestial Spirit Mage, learning such magic at a very young age. He is known to hold three white keys, which contain "Constellation Spirits". Calum is also able to easily open two gates at once with low difficulty, a feat that impresses other Celestial Spirit Mages, who more often that not, can simultaneously keep two gates open, but with extreme difficulty. *'Multiple Summon': Tateshiro has the ability to open up to three Celestial Spirit Gates at the same time. Opening two gates at once doesn't take much effort for him, but when Tateshiro opens three gates simultaneously, he loses a lot of ethernano and isn't able maintain the gates open for an extended period of time, often limiting himself to at a maximum of two-to-three minutes. *'"Constellation Overlay"' (せいざオーバーレイ Seiza Ōbārei) — Tateshiro is capable of using the unique skill, granted by "Constellation Spirits". With this spell, he can temporarily combine two or more Celestial Spirits into a single spirit, with its own distinct appearance and abilities. More often than not, a Celestial Spirit Mage can only manifest a single spirit this way. This spell lasts as long as the user is capable of maintaining the gates, which were opened to summon the spirits used for the activation of this spell, open. **'"Sacred Diamond"' (セイクリッド・ダイヤ Seikuriddo Daiya): By combining together three different "Constellation Spirits", Tateshiro can manifest a single spirit, known as "Sacred Diamond", which takes the form of a white wyrm-like creature with golden armour and blue galaxy pattern-like wings. 'List of Constellation Spirits' Trivia * "Tateshiro" (盾白) means "white shield" in Japanese. * Hakuhyō and Tateshiro, being engaged and are to be married in the future, both have the kanji "白" in their names, which translates to the word "white". Category:Omojuze Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Seraphim Order